Robbed & Rescued
by LeeMona
Summary: In 1833 a young half demon named Loyd Tatum witnesses his parents horrific death. Sometime later he and his priestess girlfriend Rumiko Matsumoto are separated for over a century. One hundred thirty-three years later in January 1966 while in his home state of Florida Loyd meets three people and new enemies.
1. Witnessing The Unforgivable

Chapter 1

**Witnessing The Unforgivable**

(Florida, 1833)

"Citizens of Glacier Point, you are about to witness the murders of an unforgivable sin." a military officer said glancing at a large crowd of onlookers. A couple is kneeling side by side with their heads lowered. There are two swords at both of their throats. The man then removes a hood from the woman's head revealing her demonic ears. This "actress" is really a wolf demon. She's lied to us for decades. Nothing of this nature should be allowed to dwell among humans. The man next to her is also guilty for losing his humanity and giving his heart to her. Demons of all kinds do not deserve to be loved, for they are products of sin. Do you have any last words before you meet your long deserved deaths?" the military officer willingly asked. The woman looks out into the crowd for her young son. "I want my only son to live a long and happy life. I want for him to experience happiness. I wish for him not to feel as if he is a burden or mistake. I love him all with all my heart and soul. Darling if your here I want you to know this senseless execution is not your fault" the female demon said with tears filling her eyes."And you sir? Do you have anything you want to say?" the military officer asked the man.

"I want my son to know that I love him, and wherever I go I will after my death I will continue to do so. I also want everything that my beloved possess shall be passed onto our only heir" the father said smiling. "Alright I WILL BEHEAD THEM NOW!" the military officer said ash he took his sword and beheaded them both. Meanwhile a young boy looks on in horror, sadness and disbelief. He leaves the execution site and returns home. "Mommy and Daddy are dead and its my fault" the boy said throwing things around his room.

(1966)

The young boy is a now a teenager. He is looking out his bedroom window. He daydreams where he sees a vision of him and deceased parents together. His memories are interrupted by footsteps. He looks to his left where he sees a man. He instantly recognizes him as his parents executioner from thirteen years prior. He points a shotgun in the teens direction. "This will all be over quickly. Just sit there and let me make this quick" the middle aged man said walking toward him while cocking his gun. Suddenly a gold aura surrounds the teen. His ears turn pointy, his teeth turn into fangs, his fingernails make themselves at home with claws. Lastly his striking foggy gray eyes turn golden amber like a wolf. The boy breaks the mans shotgun and punches him through the door. He then swiftly runs to him and straddles him and begins to scratch his man struggles but is overpowered by the crazed teenager. "You will die" the teen says in a deep menacing tone. He then grabs the man by his neck and throws him out of the den window. When the man comes to he realizes that the teenage boy was the couples son and leaves. The teen runs into a forest where he faints due to overexertion.

Four days later he wakes up inside a beach house. He sees two unfamiliar faces looking at him. The first two pairs belonged to two young teenage females. The first girl had black hair with electric blue eyes. She had a friendly air about her that made the boy feel somewhat at ease. "Hi my name is Samantha McCarthy. You almost died out there. It's good thing we found you" Samantha said smiling while placing clothes on the bed. She was wearing a red blouse and black pants. Her hair was styled in high curly pigtails. She had a warm autumn morning smile. The girl on his right had a stoic and unreadable expression. "My name is Letha Collins, what's yours?" Letha asked looking at the boy. "Loyd Tatum, you look scary" Loyd said looking at Letha terrified. "I get that a lot" Letha said dryly. "So how long was I out for?" Loyd asked looking between the two girls. "Four days" a male voice said. Loyd looked over to see a boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a shirt and ripped jeans. "My name is Scott Fletcher its nice to meet you" Scott said saluting Loyd.

Loyd looked at him strangely. Scott then brought a silver tray over to the bed and placed it in Loyd's lap. "Thank you" Loyd said looking at the tray. "Well don't just look at it like its putrid, eat up why don't ya" Samantha said in country styled accent. "So where are you from?" Loyd asked looking at the girls. "I'm from east Texas. My parents were oil industry workers but they moved to Colorado. I was then left to be raised with my grandmother. With no surviving relatives I moved here to Florida" Samantha said looking at Loyd perkily. Letha averted her eyes away from Loyd who looked concerned but didn't press her. "I feel so bad for the boy who's parents died three years ago. I can only imagine what they were feeling. If that were my parents I would've went up there and did something to that executioner. Who was he to take their lives? They were living creatures just like everyone else. The only difference is one was a demon and the other was a human. Love trumps all of that but I guess Florida is still stuck with that nineteenth century mindset" Scott said calmly as he walked over to the window. "Either way Florida is still under Georgian rule. There too scared to even challenge authority. Back home in Maryland that wouldn't have happened. We would've done something about it. This area of the country sickens me. The only reason I'm here is because I'm staying with a friend. But they don't care enough about my whereabouts" Letha said dryly with her arms folded and eyes closed. "Well Georgia is about to start cracking down on their authority and I'm not liking it whatsoever" Samantha said looking at Loyd and Letha. "So what do you suggest?" Scott said turning around with his hands firmly in his pocket.

"I say we go north to Pennsylvania" Loyd said and everyone looked at him. "Pennsylvania? Why there?" Scott asked curiously. "Well its friendlier and plus anything is better than being down here in the south" Loyd said finishing his food."Well technically we're not natives of Florida so we can leave" Samantha said looking looking at Loyd. "Yeah but I am though and the state knows I'm that couples heir" Loyd said and every gasped at his confession. "YOUR THEIR SON?!" Scott asked in disbelief and shock. "Yes I am. I've hid myself until now" Loyd said getting out of bed and grabbing his new clothes. "I'll tell you guys more when I come out" Loyd said as he left bedroom. '_**I don't know these guys like that but they took me in and nursed back to health. So I feel like I owe them that much.'**_ Loyd thought as he stripped himself and turned on the bathwater. When Loyd felt the water was comfortable enough he stepped in and sat down. _**'I don't have anyone else and I want to believe they won't tell anyone who my parents are. If that happened the state would be after me for sure. So we have to leave while everything is quiet and serene.'**_ After being in the bathroom for forty minutes Loyd steps out and dries himself off. He then deodorizes and dresses. He then comes out and sees the others sitting chairs. "So Loyd do you have any idea why your parents were killed?" Samantha asked crossing her legs curiously and intrigued. "From what the executioner said their love was forbidden and for that they had to be killed. But I believe its way deeper than that though" Loyd said looking at her. "Hmph well the Midwest Empire isn't going to be welcoming once they find out we're in Pennsylvania" Letha said standing up and walking over to the window.

"Regardless we can't stay here. We're not natives of this state, except for Loyd of course" Scott said looking at Loyd smiling. Loyd returned the smile. "I've heard that the northeast region is a very welcoming and accepting place for newcomers. I don't see why there should be a problem" Samantha said getting coolly. "With that said the Midwest Empire has been trying to stop that in order to acquire the northeast region" Letha said filling the room with unbearable tension. "For how long?" Scott asked curiously. "For three centuries. Fortunately I hear for the right price there's a bounty hunting group that rids the area of criminals and tyrants. Although I don't know the name of the group. But I hear they're a deadly and unstoppable force" Letha said looking back at the others with her fists clenched. "Well if want to leave here we have to go buy train tickets. Its still early morning so we can still get some" Scott said throwing his fist in the air. "Then its settled. Lets go get our train tickets and leave" Loyd said and they leave the beach house. Hours later they arrive at the train station. When they reach the counter everyone hands Loyd their money.

"Hi can I get four tickets for Pennsylvania please?" Loyd asked neutrally. The cashier looked at him and his group. "What do you need four tickets for?" the cashier asked suspiciously. "Don't worry about that. Can you just get us the tickets or not?" Letha asked irritated by the mans pestering. "Yes" the cashier said feeling disrespected as he rang them up. Letha looked at him with daggers in her eyes. After the tickets were printed he handed them to Loyd. "The train leaves in thirty minutes" the cashier said and they headed to the gate with their luggage. When they got on they found four seats that faced each other. "Can you guys believe we're heading north?" Samantha asked perkily. "It'll be a new place for me since I never been outside of Florida" Loyd said looking at Samantha. "Really? Loyd my friend you have got to see the country for what its worth" Samantha said taking her hand in his. Thirty minutes later the train begins its ascension. During the train ride Loyd slept.

(Flashback)

"Don't you understand child, even though your parents love each other their not meant to be" a elderly man tells a young Loyd. "Why?" Loyd asked curiously with a child's sweet innocence. "Because its wrong. You'll understand when your older" the man said walking away from Loyd. Moments later Loyd finds himself at the execution site once again. "BEHEAD THEM!" the military officer said as he severed their heads. "Ahh!" Loyd woke up screaming drenched in sweat. "Are you okay?" Samantha asked concerned handing him a glass of water. "I had a nightmare about my parents deaths" Loyd said as he took a drink of water. "I'm sorry, if you ever need us we're here for you" Scott said in a supportive tone. "I don't know you guys at all. I shouldn't have even told you guys about it. Now I feel regretful about it." Loyd said looking out the window. "Look we don't need your damn charity okay. You chose to open your mouth. Sam was just worried about you that was all. You put your own foot in your mouth" Letha said with a huff and folded her arms. "You know what I don't need to hear this whatsoever. When we get to Pennsylvania we're going separate ways" Loyd said getting up and walking away from the trio. Two days later they arrive in southern Pennsylvania. Loyd gathered his luggage and exited the train. He left the train station and found himself in a large city. "This place is way too quiet for my liking" Loyd said walking down a sidewalk. He soon starts to smell gas in the area. He covers his mouth with his free hand. Chuckling could be heard a great distance away. Soon fireballs were sent his way. He barely dodges them and is burned a little in the process. Soon he is slammed to the ground. Lastly a whip slashes him across his chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Loyd said looking around him. "Haven't you realized yet who you're dealing with?" a deep female voice said. Soon four individuals appear from the smoke. Their were two females and two males. The first female had burgundy hair that was swept perfectly around her head. She had a bang that ascended leftward down her forehead. She had eyebrows that were defined by unmissable sharpness. Her golden eyes sealed the deal. But they weren't shining from happiness with life, but from something more unidentifiable. Her C cupped bosom was covered by a black leather corset. Over that was a matching leather jacket. She also had a pair of matching leather pants as well. She was holding a deadly looking sword with spikes going down each side. Next to her was a man. The teen male had on a gray suit which could've led anyone to believe he was a lawyer. He had brown hair that was combed over nicely. He had fair yet smooth skin that girls would soar their hands over. His eyes were so serene that you wouldn't be able to differentiate fabrications from truths. He had a sarcastic air about him that rubbed Loyd the wrong way. Next to him was another female. She had long dirty blond hair that was styled in a medium high ponytail.

Her ponytail cascaded down her back like a lush waterfall. Her heart shaped face made her seem innocent to the touch and devoted to her gentlemen callers. Her full supple lips were doused in red lipstick. She had on a white top that slightly plunged into her bosom. There were straps that tightly clenched her shoulders like she was awaiting death. At the bottom of her ensemble she had on a mid length skirt that was skin tight. Her legs looked they were bronzed by the gods for a runway presentation. She had her hands firmly on her hips. Her left leg was in front of her right. She looked like she meant business. Lastly at the opposite end of the first was female was another young man. He had black hair that was parted. He was dressed in a Japanese priest garb akin to the warring states era of Japan. With that being said he was oddly dressed for such a warm occasion. He had brown eyes that seemed typical of anyone to have. There wasn't anything really threatening about the guy except for a long scar that reached down to his mouth. Loyd looked at them with a obvious distrust. "Who are you?!" Loyd demanded looking at the four individuals several feet away from him. "ANSWER ME!" Loyd said starting to become gravely annoyed.

"We're the New England Phantoms. I'm Etta Jane Viper. I'm the founder and leader. These are my comrades and best friends Jim Firestone, Kitty Strength and Matt Gaston"Etta proudly said. "New England Phantoms?" Loyd said confused looking at them. "Yes we're a mercenary group from the northeast region. We specialize in killing tyrants, but for the right price of course. Nothing in this world is free as you know" Etta said with a stern expression. "Are you the one responsible for giving me this fresh wound on my chest?" Loyd asked pointing a finger at the teenage girl. "Why indeed I am. My beloved sword Shelley never missed an opponent since her creation" Etta said proudly as she lifted her sword into the air admiring it. "Well I think its a dirty trick to attack someone from far away, don't you?" Loyd said putting his suitcase down. "One thing you should learn early in this life. There's no such thing as a fair fight. Your either in it to win it or you bite the dust" Etta said releasing her sword into its whip state. Soon Samantha and the others appear alongside Loyd. "Look who's here. Now the fireworks can really start flying" Jim said becoming excited looking at the trio. "There's four of us and four of them. Its a even amount which means no mercy" Matt said releasing a toxic gas into the air. "Cover your mouths. This gas is toxic and it can kill you if you inhale it" Loyd warned looking at the others.

Everyone covers their mouths except for Letha who looks at Matt unfazed. "Letha what the hell? Didn't you hear what I just said. Cover your mouth or else you'll be killed!" Loyd said frustrated with the quiet enigmatic girl. "Be quiet! I heard you the first time" Letha said averting her eyes to Loyd. "Then why the hell aren't you affected by my poisonous gas!?" Matt said shocked and angry. "That is no concern of yours" Letha said giving Matt her undivided attention. "It doesn't matter either way. The four of you are going to die here" Jim said sending embers towards the quartet. Kitty disappears and reappears before Samantha. She grabs her by her neck and rushes her into a nearby building. She then begins punching her in her stomach repeatedly. Samantha takes the punches like a trooper. Meanwhile Loyd is battling Etta. "Come on boy your attention should be on your opponent NOT YOUR FRIENDS!" Etta said swinging her snake sword toward Loyd. She slaps him into a building. "What's your name?" Etta asked a curious voice. "Loyd Tatum, what its too you?" Loyd asked getting to his feet.

"Oh nothing really. I just like to learn my victims names so I can add them to my blood list" Etta said walking towards him. Loyd runs towards her and takes a swing at her. He punches her in her face. Etta flips back several feet away. She takes her tongue around the cavern of her mouth to check for blood. When she tastes the irony fluid she she smiles and stands. "Your a respectable opponent" Etta said as Shelley coiled itself around her. "What do you mean by that?" Loyd asked lowly. "Your not discriminatory. Whether your opponent is male or female you'll fight them. I respect that because if you hadn't I would've sliced you up and kept your head as a trophy. I hate warriors who discriminate against me. Your the first man to ever hit me in my face. For that I applaud you. But it will be your last" Etta said as the spikes severed themselves from its blade and flew s towards Loyd. During this blasts transpire which blinds him. Unexpectedly Etta appears and knees him in his stomach. Loyd coughs up blood and kicks him to the ground. "Come on Loyd don't pass out now. I'm just getting warmed up" Etta said as she grabbed Loyd by his hair. Loyd had looked at her with blurred vision as she headbutted him to the ground. "Pathetic, I thought fighting you would be a thrill but I thought wrong" Etta said unimpressed with Loyd. Elsewhere on the battlefield Scott is keeping up with Jim physically.

"Your fast" Jim said throwing punches Scott's way. "So are you" Scott said dodging every punch. "But not fast enough" Jim said turned his fist into fire and punched Scott into a fast food establishment. Letha is slapping away all of Matt's punches and kicks. _**'What is with this girl? I can't crack her or anything.' **_Matt thought growing frustrated with her. Letha upper cuts him and sends a kick to his abdomen. Matt goes flying through three buildings. When Matt reappears he flash steps and delivers a devastating combo to Letha's face as well as her abdomen. When Loyd awakens he sees his new friends getting overpowered by their opponents. He grinds his teeth angrily. _**'Is this the boy I heard so much about? Either way its not looking good for any of us. I have to end this now while I'm still able.' **_Etta thinks and rushes in to deliver a finishing blow. Loyd now a five foot six inch mindless wolf. When Loyd sees Etta he effortlessly slaps her into a tree. He looks around and growls. Letha sees Loyd's berserk state and kicks Jim away. Loyd runs towards Letha sinks his teeth into her. Letha looks into his golden eyes and sees his human half. "I s...see... your... pain" Letha pants before Loyd throws her several yards away. Afterwards he tries to attack everyone else. "He is berserk which means he will kill friend or foe. We must get out of here" Etta said and she and her group retreat. _**'Loyd what happened to you?' **_Samantha asked terrified of the creature only inches away from her face. __


	2. What A Monster I Am

Chapter 2

**What A Monster I Am**

Loyd is sitting on a cliff gazing out at the ocean in deep thought. His legs are pressed against his chest with his arms safely around them. 'I hurt Letha. I know we aren't on the best terms right now but she took care of me. I feel like such a jerk for attacking her. I don;t think she'll ever forgive me.' Loyd thinks as When he sees his friends he stands up and puts his arms out. "Stay away, I could hurt you" Loyd said trembling. "Everything is going to be okay" Samantha said with her arms open in a welcoming manner. "Where's Letha?" Loyd asked fearfully. "She's resting inside the cabin. "Is she in a intensive state?" Loyd asked wanting confirmation but more importantly reassurance. "She's alive and well don't worry. She's been in a comatose state for the past week and half" Scott said warily looking the direction of the cabin. "Is she well enough to speak?" Loyd asked with his voice cracking slightly. "Yes, but try not to make her move at all. Her wounds are still healing" Samantha advised giving him a hug. "Hey there's no need to beat yourself up about what happened. You weren't in control of yourself" Samantha said in his ear. "Regardless it was still my body harming her so I feel obligated to apologize" Loyd said as they separated.

"Alright Loyd you can apologize. But honestly Letha will understand. Underneath that hard exterior is a sweet and loving individual" Scott said with a smile. Loyd smiled weakly and made his way towards the large cabin. When he walks inside Letha's room he stops. He sees her wrapped in bandages and is under a large comforter. She is looking out the window and looks Loyd's way when she sees him. He walks over to the bed and sits in a chair. He notices a light red line on her left shoulder that leads down to the bandages. He also sees her left arm is bandaged as well. "Hey Letha, how are you feeling?" Loyd asked looking at her face. Letha doesn't answer. Instead she just looks at him in silence. After several minutes she decides to speak. "I'm doing just fine. I'm glad I was able to help reverse your transformation. Although it almost cost me my life it was well worth it. So don't feel bad about it okay. I can be very obstinate, distant, jerky and headstrong. But that's because of what I've been through up until now. So just give me some time to get assimilated to you and things will get better I guarantee it" Letha said with a small smile. "I feel like crap. I could've killed you in the berserk state I was in a week and a half ago. You seriously took a risk and it paid off. Honestly I'm actually shocked you're not chomping my head off right now" Loyd said feeling the atmosphere around them change.

"As I just said its okay. You weren't in control of your body. I'm very knowledagble when it comes to supernatural creatures. I studied the idea for seven years. Although there isn't any concrete evidence that suggests a berserker can't be stopped nothing is impossible. Besides that was your first time transforming correct?" Letha asked looking at him. "Yes" Loyd said answering her question. "Well its a strong possibility that it can happen again and we need to find a method to keep it in check. Another thing I want to do discuss with you is why I was unaffected by Matt Gaston's toxic gas. It is because I have power negation. I have the ability to cancel out others abilities. It is a possibility that I can learn how to shield myself as well as you guys from danger. But I haven't unlocked that part of my ability so I'm just going to take one step at a time. I don't want to rush anything. Everything comes in due time" Letha said looking at Loyd smiling. "Are you sure your going to be okay? I mean I can sit with you all night if I have to" Loyd said protectively. "Don't worry about it and besides who knows when the New England Phantoms are going to show up again. We need to have ourselves at full power when they do" Letha said punching her hand. "Alright. You get well and take it easy. Samantha, Scott and I will be here if you need us" Loyd said reassuring Letha. "Good" Letha said as Loyd patted her thigh and leaves.

When Loyd goes into the living room he sees Samantha and Scott sitting on the couch. "So how did things go?" Scott asked looking at Loyd curiously. "It went well. She didn't get upset or anything. She did however disclose to me that she had power negation abilities" Loyd said walking over to a chair and sitting down. "That explains a lot. No wonder why Matt was so upset when he realized his powers didn't work against her" Samantha said with her hand on her chin. "She also told me the three of us need to be on full strength just in case the New England Phantoms decide to show their faces" Loyd said looking at Samantha and Scott. "Yes your most definitely right/ But there's only one problem" Scott said and the other two looked his way. "What's that?" Loyd asked leaning forward. "Well we all haven't discovered our abilities yet. Letha and you are the only ones who have at least a small of portion of something. Sam and I don't know if we have anything at all. I just want to be prepared for anything" Scott said explaining things to them. "Scott has a point. So if we can begin training right away we can have a good idea of what abilities you guys possess" Loyd said smiling at them. They then go outside a few feet away from the cabin. "Okay Scott we're going to work on you first. I want you to focus all of your energy on me. Don't let anything else distract your concentration" Loyd said getting into a fighting stance. "Okay" Scott said closing his eyes. When he heard footsteps he opened his eyes and blocked Loyd's punch. "Not bad, not bad at all. Now this time I want you to think about something that makes you angry. Don't try and force it or it will execute correctly if not at all" Loyd said backing away from Scott. Scott then scowls a bit and opens his eyes. His eyes turn a light blue and the sky turns black. Soon blue lightning bolts make their way down to the ground. A tree branch falls near them. "Whoa, whoa I didn't want ferocious but that's a good start. Now we have to work on channeling that without the use of anger. Its just going to take some time and lots of preparation" Loyd said walking over to Scott. "I see what you mean" Scott said as he took in the damage he caused. "Good job Scotty now its my turn" Samantha said going out into the field with Loyd. "Alright Samantha, don't hold back" Loyd said with a smile. "Surely you didn't expect me to" Samantha said as she ran towards Loyd. When their fists met rocks and gravel lifted from the forest floor.

"That's something heavy you got there. Lets try another approach" Loyd said as they backed away from one another. "What did you have in mind?" Samantha yelled from across the field. "Well I was thinking I would come at you with some powerful speed and see if you can block my punches" Loyd yelled back. "Alright sounds good, lets get started" Samantha said and Loyd ran toward her. He disappeared. He then reappeared beside her and punched her in the side of her face. With that came blood. Suddenly a green light enveloped her entire body and her bruise healed. "Whoa, you have a healing ability" Loyd said impressed. Samantha ran her hand over her face. "Yeah your right my bruise is gone. Well at least we know we aren't completely useless outside of physical combat. I mean that mercenary group is something serious and we have to give it everything we have next time." Samantha said looking back at Loyd. "I just hope that Letha heals before then" Loyd said dejectedly looking back at the cabin. "Come off it Loyd. Your worrying to much. Trust me the two of us know Letha. If she wanted you dead believe me you would be" Scott said walking over the duo. "That's a really scary thought" Loyd said shuttering and shaking his head of the possible violent outcomes. "Enough of that lets go eat" Samantha said and they return to the cabin.

Samantha prepares gumbo with freshly caught crab legs. "That smells good Sam where did you learn to cook?" Scott asked sitting at the dining room table. "Well I picked it up when I was younger. I would watch my mother fry chicken, oxtails, bake fish and make cornbread. She cooked every meat except for goat and pig. She said her reason was that she thought it was disgusting and didn't want us taking in all that fat" Samantha said glancing up at Scott. "Oh I see, so cooking is like second nature to you" Loyd chimed in sitting at the bar. "Yeah I guess you could say that. It seems like that's all that really makes me stand out from the rest of girls my age" Samantha said as she placed the ingredients in the pot. "There's more to you than just cooking. But that is an excellent quality to have and know because when your out in the world you have to be able to cook among other things. So don't short yourself whatsoever. Soon Letha makes her way into the kitchen. Loyd gets up and goes over to help Letha to the table. "I'm fine Loyd but thank you for your all of your help" Letha said declining his assistance. "Alright Letha, do your thing" Loyd said stepping back with a smile. "What do you have that's smelling so good Sam?" Letha asked looking at the pot on the stove. "Oh just your basic gumbo, nothing special really" Samantha said coming around and setting the table.

"Well it smells really good" Letha said complimenting Samantha's cooking. "Thank you so much, but really that's simple cooking. I'm not really throwing down like I did when I was younger" Samantha said looking at Letha smiling. "Oh well you most definitely have to indulge us one day" Scott said looking at Samantha with his hands on his cheeks smiling calike a happy child. "I will" Samantha said as she went back into the kitchen to check on the gumbo. "Letha are you back to your full health?" Loyd asked causing Letha to look in his direction. "Yeah I removed my bandages earlier. I don't feel pain that much anymore. "Well in your absence the three of us trained and we discovered we have abilities also" Scott said happily. "Interesting, so what kind of powers do you two possess?" Letha asked curiously and interested looking at Scott. "Well I discovered through my anger that I have lightning abilities and Samantha has healing powers" Scott said looking in Samantha's direction. "So how are we going to go about the New England Phantoms? I mean we just discovered our abilities and their severely seasoned with theirs. We make it by the hairs on our head when we can keep up with them in physical combat. All of us are seasoned in that but this group is notorious for ending battles quickly and that Etta Viper is deadly. That sword of hers is unpredictable. She made easy work with Loyd effortlessly. That shows that we have to train ten times as hard just to defeat them" Letha said looking at Scott and Loyd.

"Yes Letha your right we have to train longer and harder but who's knows if that'll even be enough" Loyd said worried. "As I said before Loyd you worry to much" Scott said patting his shoulder reassuringly. "No seriously what if that's not enough? The New England Phantoms made quick work of all us until I-" Loyd said balling his fist on the table with tears gracing his gray eyes. "Hey, its okay. Its over now and your back to normal" Letha said placing her hand on his. "There's no need for you to harp and feel remorseful. If anything you made my heart become a lot lighter and vibrant. That moment forever changed my life" Letha said smiling at him. Loyd looks at her and looks away. "Excuse me" Loyd said and left the table. Letha exhaled heavily and looked down at the table downcast. 'Damn it. Why did that part of him take over. He hadn't known us that long and his demon nature consumed him. I wonder if he feels indebted to us for sheltering and nurturing him?' Letha thought looking in the direction of Loyd. "I know this may not be the right time to ask this but are you guys hungry?" Samantha asked coming back with the gumbo pot. "Yes just give me a little" Letha said and Samantha poured her a small portion in a glass bowl. "Thank you" Letha said as she grabbed her spoon and began eating. "I hope Loyd is okay. I don't think he's ever going to forgive himself for what happened" Scott said as Samantha poured gumbo into his bowl.

"I guess I have to let him fight that battle alone since its an internal one. Conflicting emotions and seeing the person you harmed everyday is a trial. I know it would take me a while to get over it and forgive myself. I'll just leave him be for the time being" Letha said as she broke a crab leg open. "Some people just never let things go Letha. Their not like you, they just brush things under the rug and move on with life. They want to give themselves internal consolation before coming to the person and making amends" Scott said as he placed his crab legs on a napkin. "But I had forgiven him for what happened. I'm alive and well, is that not enough?" Letha said looking at her best friends for an answer. Samantha and Scott looked at each other searching for an explanation. "Well that's only part of it. He knows you forgive but more importantly he has to forgive himself. Once he does that his heart is going to shine brighter. But I don't know him well enough to be sure of that. So for now all we can do is just let him come to terms in his own time" Samantha said as she looked at Letha with a comforting expression. Letha faked a smile and resumed eating her meal. Meanwhile outside the cabin in front of a tree Loyd is on all four crying and punching the ground. "Damn, damn, damn!. How could I allow myself to lose control like that? They needed to be there for them and did the exact opposite. I'm such a jerk. If they never forgive me I wouldn't blame them. What I did was unforgivable, detestable and downright gruesome. The New England Phantoms were my enemy not my friends. I'm just a susceptible half demon who lets his emotions cloud his judgment and decision making. Damn my soul to the depths of hell!" Loyd said resuming to punch the ground in immense and utter fury.

Soon the world around him changed. A wolf soon appeared before him. "Who the hell are you?" Loyd asked getting to his feet and becoming defensive. "I'm you" the wolf spoke in a low growl. "You know you have a lot of power within you. Let me rephrase that. We're like musical voices. I am the tenor you are the bass. You are at the bottom and I am at the top. You will always be at the bottom. No matter how hard you strive you'll just be a measly bass" the wolf smugly said trying to Loyd. "Shut the hell up!. Your the reason why I harmed Letha. Now every time she looks at her reflection she'll be reminded who gave that scar!" Loyd said angrily with tears filling his eyes. The wolf laughs and sits on his hind legs. "I'm the cause of your transformation? I don't think so. Your responsible for your own emotions. I only come out when you become angry or your life is in eminent danger. In that last case you were fearful and getting demolished so I came to help. That Etta girl was a warrior. Her putting you on your ass the icing on the top of an fantastic year" the wolf said laughing. "Stop talking and listen to me now. Why is it that I've just learned of you know after a century?" Loyd asked with his arms folded. "Your life was never placed in danger that's why" the wolf said plainly. "I see and I've realized recently that my golden eyes, fangs and claws are apart of my every day life" Loyd said starting to calm down. "Well I don't want to see your ugly mug any longer. You can leave now" the wolf said and the place returned to normal.

When he does he's back on all fours again. "So this is where you've been all this time?" a intermediate feminine voice said. Loyd looks up where he sees a woman dressed in a red one sleeve kimono dress. Her medium length hair was styled in a bob. Her cheeks were as rosy as Loyd remembers from the late eighteen forties. Her hazel eyes twinkled under the moonlit sky. She was absolutely breathtaking as ever. "Rumiko! Is that you?" Loyd asked standing up and walking over to her. "Stand back, I have orders to kill you!" Rumiko said pointing an arrow at him. "Rumiko what's going on? I'm your lover remember?" Loyd said trying to jog the girls memory. "Liar! I would never place my lips upon something as vile and repulsive as you!" Rumiko said angrily as she continued to aim her arrow at Loyd. "So you've found meet again Loyd Tatum of Glacier Point, Florida. Damn that half demon blood that courses through your veins" a refined female voice said coming into view. "Who are you?" Loyd asked more than displeased. "I'm Veronica Nassau and I'm here for a very special reason" Veronica said explaining her presence. "What's the special reason?" Loyd asked angry and suspicious. "Now that of course I can't tell you" Veronica said with a radiant smile. Veronica had medium brown skin with long black hair that was up on top and down at the bottom. Her dark brown eyes looked as if they were married to tyranny itself.

She had on a white dress with a noble coat over it. She had a sword on her left hip that looked dangerous if drawn. She stood a few feet away from Rumiko. "Good work you found him. Now bring him with us please" the woman ordered and Rumiko puts her bow and arrow away goes to retrieve Loyd. "Rumiko I don't want to hurt you" Loyd said blocking Rumiko's blows. "Loyd what's going on!?" Scott said running out with the others in tow. "I don't know. My lover is attacking me for some odd reason" Loyd said not taking his eyes off of her. "Well we're here to help. "I don't think so" Veronica said implementing a barrier. Letha negates it and Veronica looks at her angrily yet intrigued by her power. "Rumiko change of plans. Capture the brunette girl" Veronica said and Rumiko set her sights on Letha. "Come close if you want to" Letha hissed getting in her fighting stance. they went to stand next to Loyd. "Back away while your still able" Scott warned looking at Rumiko. "I have orders and I'm not leaving until there executed" Rumiko said staring Letha down. "Well your going to be here until air no longer inhabits your body" Letha said running towards her. She throws an illusion punch at Rumiko who dodges it. Letha counters and hits her in the left side of her face. "Damn you wench, you will pay" Rumiko seethed turning her attention to Letha. "You've invaded our haven and now you and your partner must leave" Letha said as she upper cut Rumiko and kicked her into a tree.

"Now that's real power wouldn't you say, girl?" Veronica said coolly with her arms at her side. "Who the hell are you? Don't take all day to answer em either" Letha said looking at Veronica with distaste. "I'm Veronica Nassau, queen of the Midwest Empire. Of course you wouldn't know that because your not from there" Veronica said arrogantly with a chuckle. "Oh no I know exactly who you are. Your family's reputation is built off of wealth and political power. You guys have dominated that area for well over four hundred years. The other regions around the country would think twice about challenging you. Well I'll tell you this I'm not afraid of you or what you can do. The worst thing you can do is kill me" Letha said causing Veronica's smile to dissipated instantly. "Child you don't know what your dealing with. If I were you I would go and stand next to that mongrel and shut your mouth" Veronica said as Rumiko came to and got to her feet. "I'm not known only for my families influence but I'm also known for my own power. You managed to negate the barrier I put up, impressive but its going to take more than that to intimidate me. In case you forgot I'll tell you again. I am Veronica Nassau and I am the queen of the Midwest Empire" Veronica said viciously looking at Letha with a serious expression. "I didn't ask you for a second introduction and I can give two damns less about your role as ruler of the Midwest Empire." Letha said fed up with Veronica.

"But you should, for I am not only a ruler but I'm also a powerful criminal court judge. That's also how I built my reputation long before people knew who my parents were. I've been trying cases longer than you've been living" Veronica boasted with her hands on her hips. "Why are you disclosing this information to us?" Loyd asked suspiciously now standing next to Letha. "Didn't you hear? Her parents are in jail in Bail Flower, New Hampshire" Veronica said looking Letha in her eyes. "What are they in there for?" Letha asked still angry with a tinge of deep worry. "Capital Murder. But if you cooperate with me they'll be released and they can return to their respectful occupations" Veronica said looking at Letha smiling. "Capital Murder? I don't buy it. My parents aren't capable of taking another human beings life" Letha said defending her parents. "Do you believe that with all your heart and soul? Remember their human beings too. They have darkness in their hearts also despite never displaying it. You have to be a imbecile not to think your parents wouldn't be capable of killing someone or a group of people" Veronica said validating a point. "Ms. Nassau is telling you right and the smart to do is would be is to listen" Rumiko added looking at them coolly with her arms at her side. "Rumiko what is going on with you?" Loyd asked calmly stepping forward. Scott grabbed his arm and he looked back at him. Scott shook his head telling him to let her go. "Rumiko I haven't given up on saving you!" Loyd yelled. Rumiko held her head for a split second. Veronica smiled.

"Mr. Tatum you should listen to your friend and leave her be. You were the one who left her in pain. I don't think it's wise to reenact what happened all those years ago" Veronica said looking at Rumiko. "No, no, Rumiko please, don't leave me here by myself" Rumiko sobbed dropping to her knees. "Stop it!" Loyd pleaded with and the suffering ceased. "Now are you going to work with us or not? I don't have all day. I have a spa to get back to and they charge by the hour" Veronica said waiting for an answer. "No way in hell" Letha growled looking at Veronica. "Wait a minute Lee. Do you want to see your parents die jail. That's something to think about" Scott advised looking at Letha. "I don't believe my parents murdered anyone. I think she framed them and is trying to coerce me into helping her" Letha said looking Veronica up and down. "What about your Mr. Tatum? Are you going to deny the opportunity to save your beloved just like the trash standing next to you?" Veronica said looking back at Letha. "I can show your ass trash as I rip that knock off wig and dress off of you!" Letha said running towards Veronica. Veronica stood there calmly. When Letha came close enough Veronica punched her in her stomach. As she went doubled over Veronica spoke. "So tell me, who made trash of who just now? Just what I thought. Your pathetic" Veronica said as she threw Letha into a tree.

"Letha!" Loyd yelled looking back at Veronica grinding his teeth. "Hopefully I didn't strike a nerve Mr. Tatum but that had to be done. So now if you'll excuse us we'll be on our way" Veronica said as they left the area. Loyd and the others rushed to Letha's side. "Are you hurt?" Samantha said examining her body. "I'm okay my back hurts a little that's all" Letha said struggling to her feet. "Don't push yourself to hard, just take it easy" Scott said wrapping her arm around his neck. "Thanks guys for being there for me, I really appreciate it" Letha said as they walked back inside the cabin. Outside Veronica looked back in the direction of the cabin. "What an interesting night this was for me" Veronica commented heading back to her limousine with Rumiko.


	3. Slowly But Surely

Chapter 3

**Slowly But Surely**

"So you and Rumiko were lovers at one point?" Samantha asked sitting on the couch next to Scott. "We still are lovers. We were just separated in 1849 and I haven't seen her until tonight" Loyd corrected. "I see, so what the hell is she doing with that cunt?" Letha asked still angry over the comment Veronica made. "I have no idea. When I first saw her I couldn't believe it was her. When she confirmed her identity as true I started walking towards her. Out of nowhere she aims her arrow at me and starts going on about how she had orders to carry out. I believe Veronica is manipulating her by having her relive the harsh memories of our separation" Loyd said angrily clenching his fists together. "If you don't mind me asking. What caused you two to get separated?" Samantha asked and Loyd then slowly started to sob. "It was the Midwest Empire who was responsible for it. Those bastards!" Loyd said enraged.

(Flashback 1848)

It is a breezy mid May night and Loyd and Rumiko are in a restaurant. Loyd is dressed in a black suit and tie while Rumiko is dressed in a black and white China dress. Her hair is styled in a large bun with chopsticks in her hair. They are walking along the sidewalk reminiscing about the movie and dinner date they just had. "That was a nice movie and the dinner was romantic and phenomenal. Thank you for being a gentlemen and showing me a good time" Rumiko said placing her head on Loyd's arm. Loyd looks at her and smiles. "It was my pleasure. I'm glad I was able to take you out tonight" Loyd said as they stopped and shared a passionate and loving kiss. Soon footsteps invaded the area as well as their ears. When they separated for air there was a brigade surrounding them from all sides. Loyd looked around all four corners. Rumiko pulled her chopsticks out of her hair and they transform into a bow and arrow. "Hey hey now. There's no need to be hasty so put your away" the man said coolly. "Not a chance" Rumiko said as she pointed her arrow at the man. "That wouldn't be a wise thing to do. Your surrounded. Do you think you can take us all out at once?" the man asked lifting his hands calmly.

"I don't care what the odds are I'm not going to let you harm Loyd" Rumiko said with her position not wavering. "NOW!" the man said and a gas quickly is unleashed. Rumiko shoots her arrow to purify it but is ineffective. "Rumiko, cover your mouth or the gas will sedate you" Loyd said now standing in front of her. The man charge towards Loyd and the two began battling. "How much does that girl mean to you?" the man asked as he punched Loyd in his face. "More than you'll ever know!" Loyd shouted back as he punched the man in his face. When he kicked the man into a shop window he turned around to see Rumiko was gone. When the smoke finally clears the group is gone. "Rumiko where are you!?" Loyd yelled around. When he received no response he dropped to his knees and began cursing himself. "Damn it all. Rumiko you needed me tonight and I let you down. Please forgive me" Loyd said as he got up and ventured down an alley way home.

(End of Flashback)

"It wasn't long after that I was a wanted criminal. Not only for being the son of a mixed couple but also I was framed for Rumiko's mothers death. The guy who did it is long dead by now. But if he were alive today I'd rip him limb from limb." Loyd said looking at his friends. "That's horrible, who would do such a thing?" Samantha said looking at Loyd. "People who don't have anything better to do with their lives" Loyd said angrily. "Well one thing is certain, you can trust us" Letha said with a fierce expression on her face. "Thanks again for everything guys. Now we have another problem which is Veronica Nassau. She is up to something wicked and we're going to find out what it is" Loyd said getting up and going to the bathroom. Meanwhile in the living room the others look at each other. "So does any have any idea on how long Veronica Nassau has been queen of the Midwest Empire?" Scott asked generally. "I'm not sure but I know her parents ruled for seventy years and died giving people hell, especially half demons. I read it in their obituaries" Samantha said with her arms in her lap. "How on earth did you get your hands on their obituaries?" Letha asked curiously looking at her strangely.

"Well someone was having an anniversary party and asked if I wanted it and I said yes" Samantha said answering Letha's question.

"I see, its just sick that you have something like that in your possession" Letha said bluntly. "There's nothing sick about that Lee. It's really good for record purposes" Samantha said defending herself. "If you say so" Letha said teasingly with a smile. Loyd returned from the bathroom and sits on the couch. "Well Veronica has an agenda and we need to find out what it is. I don't know what she wants with Loyd but something has to give sooner later" Scott said as he leaned back into the couch. "We were just discussing Sam's love of collecting of obituaries" Scott said jokingly. "Its a not a love. I use it for record keeping purposes" Samantha reiterated. "Hmm, is there any obituary in particular that could help us?" Loyd asked looking at Samantha. "More likely not but I have the obituaries of Veronica Nassau's parents Cory and Faye Nassau from 1880 and 1884. As Letha said before her family dominated the Midwest Empire for over four hundred years. The only thing different between their reigns are they didn't kill half demons they just treated them poorly. Here take a read for yourself" Samantha said as she handed Loyd the obituaries.

The obituary read that Cory Nassau was the leader of the Midwest Empire along with his wife Faye Stori. Loyd read that the Nassau's came to power in 1800 after Cory's parents deaths. From that time on they spent the duration of their reign trying to acquire the northeast but it proved unsuccessful after years of multiple attempts. "It says here that neither of them had powers but Veronica seems to possess mind control. I wonder what she plans to do though. She seems refined but there's more to her calm personality than she's letting on" Loyd said as gave Samantha her obituaries back. "Oh most definitely. I wonder if she has any top henchmen at the fortress" Scott said glancing at the obituaries. "I don't give a damn if she does or doesn't. All I know is that the next time I see that bitch her ass is mine" Letha said bitterly. "Until that time comes we all need to get some shuteye" Loyd said and everyone to their sleeping quarters for the night.

Four months pass and they travel north in search of answers. On their way they encounter the New England Phantoms. "It's you guys again!" Loyd said as he got in defense mode. "Its been a while. Let's finish where we left off.'" Etta said drawing Shelley. "We don't have time for this" Loyd said going toward Etta. "Well make time!" Jim said as he blew flames from his mouth. Letha negated it giving Loyd the opportunity to battle Etta. "So why did you and your group come here?" Loyd asked he brushed passed Etta's face. "We've made it our goal to kill Veronica Nassau. The reward is two million dollars" Etta said punching Loyd in his face. "So what does that have to do with us?" Loyd asked looking at Etta. "Well if you help us we'll help with any goal you may have, for the right price" Etta said kneeing Loyd in his abdomen. "So will you help us or not?" Etta said as she slapped his head into the pavement with Shelley. "How do we know we can trust you?" Loyd asked struggling to his feet. "Look we're not evil or your enemy. We just want the reward. Besides where the hell are you going to go? Your in the deep end now and that bitch is going to make sure you drown. We either play by her rules or we make our own. What do you say?" Etta asked looking at Loyd with a smile. Loyd sighs heavily. "We'll help you but if you try anything funny we will not hesitate to kill you" Loyd said shaking Etta's hand. "Good, hey everyone we just struck ourselves a deal" Etta said looking out onto the battlefield. Jim punches Samantha to the ground. "Really?" Jim asked shocked and excited.

"Yes we're going to work with Loyd and his friends to take down Veronica Nassau and her empire" Etta said smiling at Jim. "Great, now we can get back to the good old days" Matt said as he grabbed Scott's face and slammed it into a building. Soon a Pennsylvanian brigade surrounds them. "We finally caught you, New England Phantoms!" the general of the brigade said with his hilt under his hands. "You and your friends take cover somewhere. We'll handle this" Etta said glancing back at Loyd. "But we c-" Loyd was cut off by Jim. "LEAVE NOW! As skilled as you may be this is our battle to fight, not yours. Now go!" Jim said as flames surrounded his body. Loyd and his friends then leave and take cover several feet away. "You've spilled blood for long enough. Now you will pay with your own" the general said smiling. Etta looked around her and saw they were corned all the way around. "If you think you can take us out then go ahead and try" Matt said releasing a toxin in the air. The soldiers then pulled masked over their noses and mouths. "How smart" Kitty commented with her hands behind her back.

"Yes I agree, but that won't save you from the New England Phantoms unfortunately" Etta said as she swung Shelley towards the soldiers taking out a fleet of them. "Damn all of you to the pits of hell" the general said furiously. In the distance Loyd and his friends look on. "I see why I wasn't able to defeat Etta. She's a long distance fighter" Loyd said impressed by her skill. "Now that's what I call real power. No effort or anything" Loyd said amazed. "Yeah your right but we don't have any money to split with them. I don't think we can trust them. They are assassins after all lets not forget" Letha said into Loyd's ear. "Yeah but she said we never had to pay her. We just have to assist them in bringing down Veronica Nassau and her empire. Hopefully Rumiko can break away from her influence" Loyd said clenching his fists together. Meanwhile the battle not far from Loyd's group rages on with fury and swiftness.

"You and your group have caused trouble around here long enough. Now I think its time you reap what you sew" the main officer said holding a shotgun in his hand. "Well indulge if you will" Etta said looking at the man smiling. "Gun battalion to the front, now!" the main officer said and the battalion appeared. "I want you to fire at them without stopping!" the main officer ordered and the officers prepared themselves to fire. "Etta you and the others stand down. I can handle these losers" Jim said stepping forth and opening his mouth. Fire left and burned their bodies as well as their weapons. "Damn you to hell. You are not of this world and for that you don't belong here!" the main officer said gritting his teeth. Kitty then swiftly ran forward and beheaded the officers head. "Don't fear them men. Stand your ground!" one of the foot soldiers said holding his shotgun firmly. Etta laughed and released her sword into its whip state.

"You know you men always try to act tough when in reality your scared out of your wits. Its okay to be afraid. Hell there are times when I'm afraid I'll lose my best friends. But it's that that makes me human. You governmental soldiers are taught to be unafraid and that's where they go wrong. In wartime emotions run wild and you don't know if your going to make it out alive. That's okay but of course since we're assassins you must die" Matt said releasing a toxic gas into the air. The soldiers masks are disintegrated and they fall to the ground in a shocked state. "We..we're n...not done j...just yet" the second main officer said walking toward the group. Suddenly a large purple light carrying three arrows pierce the mans chest and he is falls to the ground. Everyone looks int the direction of the arrows. They see Rumiko standing on a rooftop aiming another arrow. She was wearing a long fitted white dress with a medium length cape on the back. Her black hair was no longer kept in its royal state. She let it down and be free like it was meant to be.

"Rumiko!" Loyd yelled and Rumiko looked down at him. Her facial expression was unreadable so it looked like she had a blank expression. The ground then started to shake and a demon left the second leading officers body. It stood on two legs. It had dark russet skin and red eyes. It was wielding a sword and shield. "Lets end this now!" Etta said as she swung Shelley toward the demon. Her friends joined her and they managed to inflict some damage on it. He then swung his sword causing an immense gust of wind to send them flying towards a building all at once. Loyd and his friends decide to join the battle and run down the street. When they arrive Scott closes his eyes and the clouds go from white to black instantly and he sends a lightning bolt down onto the demon. "Did I do it?" Scott asked looking at the demon as he fell on its back. "I don't think so. Demons like these don't go down so easily" Letha said looking at the demon. It then rose to its feet and attempted to swing his sword once more. Letha then unknowingly erected a barrier around her and friends. When the demon realized he couldn't break it he opened his mouth and tried to spit acid on them to nullify it.

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone" Rumiko said as she shot her arrow. When the arrow penetrated the demons chest it was purified and exploded. Letha then receded her barrier and she dropped to her knees. Everyone came over and knelt down next to her. "Are you okay? You look like your going to faint?" Samantha asked placing her hand on Letha's chest. "I'm okay I think I just overexerted myself. I just need some rest" Letha said panting heavily. "Okay, lets take you to a safe place so you can rest" Samantha said as she and Scott lifted her up and walked her out of the street. The New England Phantoms rise from the rubble and debris and slowly walk over to Loyd. "That was some number you did on those soldiers" Loyd said giving Etta a thumbs up. "That was nothing. We've been in worse situations than that" Etta said as she spit up some blood. "Whoa take it easy" Loyd said as Etta dropped onto one knee. "I'm just fine, I wanted to came over to to thank you, your friends and that priestess for helping us" Etta said smiling. "Nno problem at all. If we hadn't worked together then we'd all be demon food" Loyd said laughing with his hand on the back of his head. Before she faints Jim catches her and puts her on his back.

"I hope Etta's okay" Loyd said looking at her worried. "She'll be just fine. Thanks for looking out for us" Jim said looking down at the ground. "No problem" Loyd said with a smile. The New England Phantoms then walk down the street. Loyd then looks up at the rooftop where he sees Rumiko is gone. He then decides to go on the search for her. Twenty minutes later he finds her coming out of the building she was on top of. "Thank you for helping us with that demon, you didn't have to do that" Loyd said coolly. "It was no problem at all. I sensed my lover was in trouble and came to help" Rumiko said looking Loyd in the eyes. Loyd then embraces her. "I'm sorry about what happened all those years ago. I wasn't there to protect you from those bastards. I failed you not only as a protector but as a lover" Loyd said starting to cry while embracing her tighter. "It's okay Loyd, the fact that you made an attempt to protect me made my love for you even stronger" Rumiko said as they separated. They then gaze at each other for several seconds before capturing each other in a long overdue kiss. Loyd wraps his hands around her back while Rumiko wraps hers around his neck. When they separate they smile at each other.

"So are you still under Veronica Nassau's control?" Loyd asked looking Rumiko deeply in her eyes. "No I'm not I managed to escape the fortress. But I'm sure she's looking for me" Rumiko said looking down the street. "Well I won't let her capture you again" Loyd said holding her face. "Thank you for being here for me Loyd. Its been so long since we've been each others presence and I've missed that" Rumiko said smiling at Loyd with glassy eyes. I have too" Loyd lamented. He then removes his hands from her face. "So you guys are working with the New England Phantoms now?" Rumiko said changing the subject. "Yeah there not bad people once you get to know them" Loyd said happily looking at Rumiko. "I see, so have they been given a task as as of late?" Rumiko asked looking at Loyd curiously. "In fact they have. They've been tasked with taking down Veronica Nassau and her empire for two million dollars" Loyd said answering Rumiko's question.

"Two million dollars huh? They've definitely changed the reward since her parents reign" Rumiko said looking down the street. "Yeah they offered forty billion for her parents. They were horrible people that were revered following their deaths. That still baffles me even today" Loyd said looking down the street as well. "Well I should get back to my friends, They're probably starting to worry" Loyd said looking at Rumiko. "I understand. I'll be seeing you" Rumiko said as she started walking down the street. Loyd smiled and went back to the street he was on. After walking two blocks Loyd found a building and walked inside. He saw his friends in the lobby. Samantha had Letha's body enveloped in a green barrier.

"How is she?" Loyd asked walking closer to them. "Letha's fine. Within a few hours she should be back at full capacity" Samantha said looking at Loyd and back at Letha. "Thank goodness" Loyd said relieved with his hand on his chest. "So where did you go after the battle?" Scott asked sitting a chair against the wall. "I went to talk with Rumiko" Loyd answered mellowly. "Is she okay?" Samantha asked in a genuinely concerned voice. "She's fine actually and she's no longer under Nassau's control" Loyd said smiling. "That's good to know. Now she'll probably aid us in taking her down" Scott said hopefully. "I believe she will when the time comes" Loyd said going to sit in a chair along the wall. "Well on the bright side we don't have to worry about paying the New England Phantoms" Samantha said glancing at the others. "Yeah but executing Veronica Nassau is going to take some careful planning. We can't be reckless and just rush in" Scott said looking at his friends. "Yeah when Rumiko and I used to slay demons that was my preferred method" Loyd said reminiscing on old times. "I hope that part of you has changed completely because Veronica Nassau is a powerful individual despite being human" Scott said looking at Loyd.

"Oh yeah my recklessness disappeared years ago. I'm more careful and strategic nowadays. But it would seem since we became friends that Letha is the strategist and I'm just the short tempered leader. Sounds cliche doesn't it?" Loyd asked chuckling. "Yeah and I suppose Sam and I are the comic reliefs" Scott said laughing along with Loyd. "Hey we're way more valuable than that to Loyd" Samantha said a little offended. "Of course you are. You can heal and you are potent in battle. That's perfect and what we need on a team" Loyd said cheering Samantha up. The following day Letha recovers and they resume their journey north. "So did you and Rumiko talk at all?" Letha asked as they cross the county line. "Yeah we did and I found that she broke away from Veronica's influence" Loyd said glancing at Letha. "I see, well I my only wonder is if she's on our side" Letha said with her hands in her pockets. "Oh trust me I believe after what Veronica did she would side with us" Loyd said looking up ahead. Several days later they reach the northernmost county in the state. Upon reaching the county line they see demons standing at the border.

"Looks like we're up for another battle" Loyd said cracking his knuckles. "You've come far enough. Master Nassau says she wants all intruders to be stopped from going into Michigan" the demon in the center stated looking at the group. "Well screw what you were told. We have to cross the border" Letha said angrily looking at the demons. "Aren't you afraid of demons?" the demon on the far right asked amazed by their fearlessness. "No we've fought demons before so if this is what we have to do then so be it" Scott said getting in his fighting stance. "Thank goodness their not giant size" Loyd said looking at them while getting in his fighting stance. "Hold on!" a voice said running towards the group. "I have something for Loyd Tatum" the mailman said panting heavily. "I'm Loyd Tatum" Loyd said speaking up. "This is your parents will" the mailman said handing Loyd an envelope. "Your parents will. I hope it could be of some type of help to you" Samantha said peering over Loyd's shoulder. "I sure hope so" Loyd said opening the envelope. "My mother left me a demonic sword she forged herself and my father left me our Floridian mansion. He also left me four million dollars. But I don't know if I should go back and sell it" Loyd said closing the envelope.

The demons charged towards them and try to slice their heads off. "Run for cover now!" Loyd said and the mailman ran to safety. "There's four of them and four of us so its one for each of us. So lets end this quickly" Letha said running towards the demon in the center and tried to punch him in his face. The demon cackled and threw her into a tree. Her negating abilities broke her fall. "Are you okay?" Loyd asked Letha who was getting to her feet. I'm fine" Letha said running back over to her opponent. "Lets end this now" the demon said preparing a water based attack bolt. Scott closed his eyes and the clouds up above turned black. When he opened his eyes the demon sent the attack his way. Scott then sent his and when the two met it exploded. While the smoke festered Scott used that as an opportunity to impale him through his chest. The demon fell to the ground. "Good work Scotty, now we have three more to deal with" Samantha said looking at her opponent. 'Since I have healing based powers their useless in a battle but I am trained in firearms. But I don't have them with me. Damn I'll just have to fight him the old fashioned way.' Samantha thought looking at the demon. She closed her eyes and she disappeared. When she reappeared her hand had turned into a branch and she beheaded the demon. When she landed on the ground the demon stumbled forward. Loyd used his demon claws to tear the last of his body apart.

"I have to hurry so I get to Florida and retrieve my sword" Loyd said as he jumped in the air. He used his claws to slice the demons body in two. The last demon stood there in shock. "I don't want any trouble. I was just following my masters orders" the demon said cowering down in fear. "Get the hell out here" Letha said and the demon ran off. "Guys I have to go to Florida in order to retrieve my inheritance" Loyd said looking back at his friends. "Do you want us to go with you?" Scott asked as they all formed a circle. "No I don't want you guys to see what I'm going to do" Loyd said huskily and walked off. "Where are you going now?" Letha asked confused. "Where do you think?" Loyd yelled in the distance. Letha shook her head. "Just be careful whatever you do" Letha said worriedly.


	4. Returning To A Nightmare

Chapter 4

**Returning To A Nightmare**

Loyd pays for his train ticket to Glacier Point, Florida. When the train starts to move Loyd looks out the window. 'I'm going back to a place I don't want to go. Florida is the place where I was born but its also known for two other things. First and foremost its the place where my parents were executed. Second it was the place where Rumiko and I were separated and those bastards did who knew what.' Loyd thought angrily. Three days later Loyd arrives at the Glacier Point Florida train station. Before he gets off he grabs his luggage. He steps into the train station. He then walks out of the train station and catches a cab. "Can you take me to 4449 Carla Lexington Drive please" Loyd said to the cab driver who nodded his head in understanding. After riding for an hour Loyd gave the man eighty dollars and a ten dollar tip. "Thanks for the ride sir I appreciate it" Loyd said grabbing his suitcase and leaving the cab. He looks at the gated mansion and walks inside the gate. He walks up the pathway and finds the key under the mat. He unlocks the door and goes inside.

"Everything is just as I remember it" Loyd said closing the door. He walks upstairs to his old bedroom and placed his suitcase on the bed. He then goes to his fathers study and finds a sword inside a large walk in safe.

He sees two suitcases and two duffel bag each with two million inside. He then sees a sheathed sword at the back of the safe. He walks over to it and picks it up. The sheath is brown with a green vine coiled around it. "This is a really groovy looking sheath" Loyd said unsheathing the sword. When he saw the blade he noticed it was shining ever so brightly. He lifts the sword in the air and a blue lightning bolt appears around it. Two wings appear on the hilt along with his mothers name which is Faye. Loyd's eyes begin to water looking at the sword. He grips it tightly and places it back inside the sheath. He takes the suitcases and duffel bags and leaves the safe. When he shuts it he hears a sound. He eases his way to where he thinks the sound is. When he comes into the kitchen he stops in place and drops his suitcases and bags at who he sees standing there.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Loyd asked furiously looking at the man before him. The man turns around wearing the exact outfit from all those years ago. But he wasn't smiling in fact he was confused. "Who are you?" the man asked trying to remember. "I don't know what your talking about" the man said putting his hands up in defense. "Then let me jog your memory. You killed my parents over a century ago in this very city. You're also wearing the very outfit you wore then! You have a lot of damn nerve coming back to our house after all this time" Loyd said furiously drawing his newly inherited sword. "I swear to you I have no idea what your talking about" the man said drawing a pistol. Loyd prepared himself for battle. When Loyd lifted his sword in the air a wind ball appeared above the tip. "NOW DIE!" Loyd said pointing his blade in the mans direction. The attacked consumed the man. Loyd shifted his sword in a circular motion causing the wind to become increasingly great. The man soon was torn to shreds. When the wind disappeared Loyd put his sword away and grabbed his suitcases and bags. "So much for you" Loyd said putting his sword in its sheath and on his hip. He then left the house where he saw a military standing outside the mansion gates.

"Surrender yourself Loyd Tatum. I am Colonel Maynard Barker and this is the Florida Military. We have the estate surrounded so there's nowhere you can run to" Colonel Barker said through a microphone. Loyd said resumed walking downstairs. "We're warning you. Stop while your ahead boy!" Colonel Barker instructed. Loyd ran down the pathway with his duffel bags in mouth and suitcases in his left hand. "Fire!" Colonel Barker said and the soldiers began firing at Loyd. Loyd takes the bullets and breaks the gate with his sword. Loyd then feels the sword Faye pulse shards appear and cuts the soldiers down without fail. "Its time for me to get out of here" Loyd said making his to the train station. On his way there he sees innocent bystanders who cheered him on during the scuffle. "I didn't think they cheer me on, with me being a half demon and all" Loyd said as he caught a cab.

Up in Pennsylvania at the New England Phantoms hideout Jim is standing over Etta's bed. "Damn it should have been more cautious of our surroundings" Jim said angry with himself. "There's no one to blame. Even the best fighter gets taken down" Matt said trying to reason with Jim. "I wasn't there to protect our leader. I feel like crap because she has always been there to protect us in battle. Even if she had her hands full she made a way to us and helped us take care of our enemy. The one time she needed us and we weren't there. I hope she isn't too pissed off at us" Jim said pacing back forth in worry. "Calm down Jim. Etta isn't one to hold things over your head. She understands that in battle you have to focus on your opponents not your comrades. Although we are important to each other in battle at the current moment its either your in it to win or bite the dust" Kitty said and the two teen males looked at her. "You spoke for the first time in ten years" Matt said surprised. "I honestly got sick of Jim sulking about something he couldn't help. Etta appreciates you as a teammate and even more importantly as a friend. Now yo-" Kitty was interrupted by a loud blast. "Damn it we have intruders. Kitty you and Matt stay here and watch over Etta. I'll go and take care of the intruder" Jim said leaving the room. When he makes it to the base floor he sees a group of seven bounty hunters dressed in black coats standing in the room. Jim looks them viciously in their eyes.

"What the hell do you want Parker?" Jim asked looking at the assumed intruder. "You know why we're here. Don't play coy with me Firestone" Parker said adjusting his coat. "Well its too bad for you that you won't be killing us. We were given a mission and we're going to fulfill at all costs" Jim said firing his hands up. "I don't have time for small talk. Men take him" Parker said and the men run towards Jim hastily. Jim readies himself and elbows two of them, scorches three others and upper cuts another. "You have a supernatural ability huh? Well that won't save you from the mighty Conrad Parker of the Northeast Bounty Hunters" Parker said running towards Jim. Jim gets back into his fighting stance and dodges Parker's punch. He then comes back with a knee going to Jim's abdomen. Jim doubles over in pain and Parker grabs him by his neck and throws him across the room. "You guys are assassins for nothing. I took you out without much effort" Parker snarled glancing back at Jim. Jim gets to his feet with blood running down his temple. "I'm not giving up adult or not your not invincible" Jim said powering up once more.

"Your going to try that same attack again?" Parker said unimpressed by Jim. Jim ran towards him with a strongly charged fire fist and attempts to punch Parker but he grabs his hand and knees him three times in his abdomen. "D...damn you t..to hell" Jim manged to say before Parker places his foot in the center of Jim's back and uses his foot send Jim into the wall. Parker chuckles and turns around. His face is covered by someone's hand and is slammed to the ground. The persons foot is then placed upon his face. "No one down talks my comrade and lives to tell the world about it" the voice said and cracks Parker's neck. "You are the pathetic one here. Needing six men to take down four individuals how cowardly" Kitty said with her eyes lowered in disgust. She then looks at Jim who is lying on his back unconscious. She rushes over to his side and places her hand under his head for support. "Are you okay Jim?" Kitty asked concerned. Jim coughs up some blood and slowly opens his eyes. "I told you to stay behind with Matt to protect Etta from the intruders" Jim said struggling to move his body. "Don't overexert yourself. Besides we've been friends and comrades for years now. I would think you would know how stubborn I can be" Kitty said with a smile. Jim looked away.

"So is Etta okay?" Jim asked in a breathy tone. "She's just fine and you made sure those lackey's didn't get any further than the first floor. So be proud of yourself and stop being so mopey and obstinate. You always want to do things on your own. That's why we're a team. To help each other in times of need. We trust you and you trust us. That's what's most important" Kitty said looking at Jim her smile disappearing. She then looks around the room. "The Northeast Bounty Hunters, really? How desperate can the region government be. They have political power that can shut things down" Kitty said confused. "That may be but Veronica Nassau is stronger than all the regional governments combined. She alone is a one woman army" Jim said slowly sitting up on his own. "I'll help you to get back upstairs" Kitty said wrapping Jim's arm around her shoulder. "One three we're going to get you on your feet. Ready? One, two, three!" Kitty said and Jim uses his lower body to pull himself up. "Good that's a great first step to recovery" Kitty said as they headed to the elevator ahead. When Kitty presses the button Jim clenches his chest.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked looking at Jim concerned. "I'm fine its just a little pain that's all. I'll be okay" Jim said in his masculine teenage voice. "Sure, just hold off until we get there" Kitty said unconvinced as they walked inside the elevator. They go up to the fourth floor and step out. Kitty and Jim make into the hallway and to the room Etta and Matt are in. When they enter Matt rushes over and takes Jim and assists him to a nearby bed. "What happened down there?" Matt asked adjusting Jim in bed. "The Northeast Bounty Hunters appeared. Jim took out the lackey's but was defeated by Parker" Kitty said summarizing the situation to Matt. "I see" Matt said looking back at Jim who was now asleep. "I'll give him some morphine to ease the pain" Matt said leaving the three of them alone in the room. "Now there's only two of us in commission" Kitty said as tears filled her eyes. "We can't afford anymore casualties and who knows when that evil bitch is going to appear. I just hope she doesn't come right now. Although Matt and I are powerful she has pain inducement abilities. With that alone she can take us out if she wants. None of us can nullify her power" Kitty thought as a vision of Letha appeared in her mind. 'Yes she's the only one capable of stopping Veronica's power. But she isn't here so we're on our own. Hopefully we run into each other before Veronica makes a move.' Kitty thought glancing at her her out of commissioned teammates.

Moments later Matt returns with the morphine. He pulls a syringe from its cover and injects it into Jim's body. "This should ease the pain for a while" Matt said as he pushed the syringe deeper into Jim's bloodstream. "I was just sitting here thinking about how screwed we are if Veronica appears" Kitty said as Matt removed the syringe. "Yeah there's only one person who can help us against a foe like Nassau and that's that Letha girl of Loyd's group" Matt said throwing the syringe away. "Unfortunately we don't know there whereabouts. But if we run into them we better stay with them. All egos and everything is going to have to be put aside if we want to survive" Matt said going pull up a chair and sit next to Kitty. "Wait I just realized something, your talking. After all these years you've finally opened your mouth" Matt said shocked looking at her. "I'm shocked myself. But Jim was taking way too long so I went down to help. When I got there I handled Parker myself. He had already did Jim in so I took him out" Kitty said looking at the vital machines of Etta and Jim. "How did you do it?" Matt asked curiously leaning forward.

"I slammed his face to the ground and cracked his neck with my foot. I wanted it to be quick and fast so I could aid Jim back upstairs" Kitty said glancing at Jim's sedated state. "Well I'm glad he's here in one piece and he's alive, that's what most important" Matt said smiling at Kitty. Kitty looks back at him with tears in her eyes. Matt gasps and takes her into his arms comfortingly. "Let it all out. You did what you felt was right. So now the hard part is over. Just take some time and regroup on what's recently happened and move forward" Matt said soothingly rubbing Kitty's back. "I feel like I let him down somehow. He told me to stay here and my stubbornness got the better of me and I went down to help" Kitty sobbed into Matt's shirt. "Well imagine if you hadn't. We'd be looking at a dead corpse right now. Your stubbornness comes in handy, especially in battle" Matt said reassuringly. Kitty separated from Matt and looked him in his eyes. "Are you sure?" Kitty asked with glassy eyes. "I'm positive" Matt said giving her a thumbs up. "Thanks for being there for me Matt" Kitty said hugging him again. "No problem" Matt said with a light blush looking away.

In another part of Pennsylvania Rumiko is traveling on the outskirts of town. Rumiko feels her mind becoming overwhelmed. She grasps her chest. "I remember my first night and morning in that villa. I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember what that man did to me and how that bitch treated me. I will never forget it" Rumiko said looking up at the forest path ahead angrily.

(Flashback June 1848)

Rumiko is thrown inside a cell. "You are the property of the Midwest Empire" Veronica said standing in between two strongly built men. The man on the right had platinum blond hair with brown eyes. His chest was bare underneath a brown suede coat. He also had black wrist length gloves and black pants. He had a cigarette in his mouth. He looked at Rumiko as if she were a piece of meat. "Hi my name is Strike and I work for this lovely lady standing before you. I'm her right hand man. My job is to make sure Queen Veronica is unharmed. I also handle the capturing of insubordinate's such as yourself" Strike said with a chuckle. The guy on the left has on a black suit with white stripes and mink coat over it. His white hair complimented the very suit he was wearing. "He opened his eyes which revealed a grayish green hue in them. "My name is Black Metal and I'm Queen Veronica's second right hand man. I handle the executions of half demons and the divine captured by the Midwest Empire" Black Metal said looking at Rumiko with his hands in his mink coat. "What do you want with me?" Rumiko asked standing to her feet. "Your in no position to be interrogating us. Remember your place" Veronica said using her pain inducement to inflict pain upon Rumiko.

Rumiko drops to her knees screaming in pain. "That's more like it" Veronica said in her signature refined tone. "Now that I'm back in control of the conversation I'll be the one explaining things to you. In other words you don't speak unless I tell you to, do you understand?" Veronica asked and Rumiko remained silent. Veronica turned escalated her power a tad bit. Rumiko screams so high that her voice box goes out. "Yes" Rumiko said in hoarse voice. "I didn't quite catch that" Veronica said smugly pressing her ear against the cell bars. "I said yes" Rumiko muffled. "Good. You're here because your powers are great and could prove to be a threat in the future. Honestly neither want nor need holier than thou individuals such as yourself roaming about in the country. As for half demons well I love killing them because they don't belong here. That Floridian interracial couple deserved the deaths they were given. I'm glad I was one the to put them in an eternal hell for their misdeeds. Humans are meant to mate with humans not any other creature. If you go outside the norm than you must be punished. You should be grateful that I didn't capture that pathetic mongrel you call your lover" Veronica said disgustedly. "Now its your turn to talk wench. Do you have any questions for me?" Veronica asked calmly looking at Rumiko inside the cell smiling.

"Just wait until Loyd gets here. He'll kill you for sure" Rumiko said looking at Veronica bitterly. "Strike open the gate please" Veronica instructed stepping back. Strike steps forward and unlocks the cell. He pulls it open and Veronica walks in. She looks down at her with snobbishness and kicks Rumiko to the back wall. "Loyd? Oh your referring to that half demon that was with you. Well if your spiritually powerful then the rumors I heard about you were as false as your existence. You should be able to break out of those chains you are being held captive in" Veronica said icily looking at Rumiko. "I'm weak so of course my powers are ineffective" Rumiko said hoarsely looking up at Veronica. "Did I say you could talk!? WELL DID I!" Veronica asked harshly slapping Rumiko across her face. "Just in case you don't know my nail polish is filled with black widow venom. Your face should be in excruciating pain tomorrow. At best your entire body should be inoperative at best" Veronica said turning to leave her cell.

"There's one more thing I would like to say to you, Rumiko Matsumoto of New Jersey. You are beneath me and my assistants. You were born into the middle class of social classes which are beneath the wealthy. Good day to you" Veronica said as Strike closed the cell behind Veronica. "Tomorrow following breakfast I want you two to bring that nuisance to the dinging room. I have a few words I'd like to share with her" Veronica said going down the hall with her two most trusted henchmen. "Yes your highness" they both say in unison.

(The Following Morning)

Rumiko is in her cell quietly. 'I wish I wasn't so weak right now so I could take that woman out. Damn my luck. Loyd forgive me for this. Don't blame yourself for anything. You did the most admirable thing possible. You protected me from those bastards. I hope your okay.' Rumiko thought as she heard her cell door open. "Wake up, your breakfast is here" Strike said sliding a tray towards Rumiko. "You better eat or up or you'll starve to until dinner" Black Metal said standing next to Strike. Rumiko looked at Strike who wore a smile showing his sharp teeth. "I'm not hungry" Rumiko said turning her head away from the tray. Black Metal then knelt down before Rumiko and grabbed her face. He turned it toward him and examined her. "Your face isn't gone and your body is still operative. I guess boss was wrong about you. But either way you better eat because your going to need your strength" Black Metal said rubbing her face. "Get your hands off of me!" Rumiko barked. Black Metal leaned forward and licked Rumiko's jugular vein.

"Your skin tastes so supple and serene. I wonder how it feels to be helpless" Black Metal said biting his bottom lip. Rumiko just looked away from him and shut her eyes. "I'm going to unlock your handcuffs. No funny business you understand? One wrong move from you and you'll have to deal with me. And trust me your not going to like it in the least" Black Bullet said unlocking Rumiko's handcuffs. Rumiko's stomach starts to growl and Strike kneels down before her. "Your is says otherwise" Strike said chuckling. Rumiko pulled the tray before and began eating. "That's good you've finally stopped denying what your body needs" Black Bullet said getting to his feet. After thirty minutes Strike grabs the tray and lets Rumiko's food digest for another fifteen minutes. He then handcuffs again and they take her to the dining room in another part of the three story Greek style villa. Black Bullet knocks on the dining room door. "Who is it?" Veronica asked eloquently from the inside. "Its Strike and Black Bullet. We've brought Rumiko Matsumoto just as you instructed" Strike answered back.

"Come in" Veronica said and Strike opened the door. When they came in there was a stone style medium length dining room table in the center. Their were matching chairs with snow leopard fur on top. There were torches aligned on both sides of the room and several sparkling chandalier's hanging graciously from the ceiling. Veronica is sitting at the head of the table. Her brownish red hair is slightly teased with curls turning outward. She has on a white sleeveless dress with a wrap around her shoulders. On her left wrist is a diamond watch and on her right is a bracelet. She has a sparkling diamond necklace around her neck. She has her hands resting in her lap while looking at Rumiko with her usual refined smile and calm disposition. "Your unharmed, I must say that I am impressed. Please sit" Veronica said soothingly. Rumiko hesitated and decided not to sit. Veronica's smile quickly dissipated and her eyes squinted and she induced pain upon Rumiko. Strike then forced Rumiko into the chair. When Veronica ceased Rumiko's pain Rumiko looked at Veronica bitterly and started to shake her head.

"Don't you dare shake your head at me child or I'll torture your ass some twice as hard" Veronica said sharply and Rumiko looked in another direction. "Gentlemen please join us. Would like some breakfast?" Veronica asked invitingly. "Sure" Strike said taking a seat. "I ate earlier" Black Bullet said politely declining and taking a seat. "Alright well Strike help yourself" Veronica said as Strike began eating. "Rumiko, I want you to be aware that now that you are under my jurisdiction you will be added to my immediate contact list. You will go with me everywhere I go, do exactly as I say and exactly how I say to do it. Your only other option is death. If you decide to help me then your precious half demon will not be harmed. However you must understand that you will not be paid for your services. Let me reiterate you will not be paid for your services. As for Strike and Black Bullet they've been with me since beginning of my reign so they get paid of course. So do we have a deal?" Veronica asked serving Rumiko a contract and black ink pen. 'I don't trust her at all. But Loyd isn't here and he can take her lackey's no problem. So I'll join until I'm able to reunite with Loyd then I'll defect from her.' Rumiko thought and signed the contract.

"Now that's a smart girl. You will be expected to clean my mansion from top to bottom. If I detect a spec of dust then you will deal with Strike and Black Bullet. So as of now you need to go and cleanse yourself. You smell like a one week old tuna fish sandwich. Now leave and go and take a bath. Black Bullet please show Rumiko where the bathing quarters are please" Veronica said and Rumiko and Black Bullet leave the dining room. 'This is ridiculous. I hat being escorted everywhere.' Rumiko thought looking down the brightly lit hallway. "So tell me Rumiko. Do you like it here at all?" Black Bullet asked glancing out the side of his eye. "No I don't but I'll have to make do with the situation" Rumiko said plainly. Several minutes later they arrive in the bathing quarters. "You'll have an hour to bathe. You have a new set of clothes hanging in the linen closet" Black Bullet said shutting the door. Rumiko disrobed herself and turned on the shower. "This is not what I had in mind when we left the restaurant that night but these people are going to pay dearly for this!" Rumiko said turning on the shower. In the meantime she grabbed a bar of soap and bath towel from the linen closet.

Rumiko then stepped inside the shower and doused the towel with the soap. She then began running the towel over her body. As she felt the water droplets her it pale body she closed her eyes. Loyd came to mind and she smiled. An hour later Rumiko turned off the shower and stepped out. She put on the black dress that was in the linen closet. She hung her towel on the rack and grabbed her dirty clothes. She stepped out into the hallway. The cold air turns her face pink. "Do you like the breeze?" Black Bullet asked flirtatiously. Rumiko shot him a glare. "I'm now going to take you back to your cell. "We've had bed prepared for you. It is only used for night sleeping. No naps are allowed in this villa. Remember that for the rest of your days here" Black Bullet said taking Rumiko's dirty clothes. "Queen Veronica will be back later to give you further instruction so don't go to sleep" Black Bullet warned shutting the jail cell and locking it. 'Loyd.' Rumiko thought gazing up at the top of her cell.

(End of Flashback)


	5. Visiting Old Friends

Chapter 5

**You Bastard**

Loyd makes it to the train station and purchases his ticket for Pennsylvania. "Damn I made it in time. Dealing those damn military bastards almost caused me to miss my train" Loyd said looking out the window. "I hope the others don't judge me for doing what I did during my trip here" Loyd said slowly drifting into a deep and much needed sleep. Three days later he arrives in Pennsylvania. He places his duffel bags around his neck. He then grabbed his suitcases and headed off the train. He headed to the building where they were previously. He then noticed they weren't there and started heading north.A few days later he arrives at a high end hotel. It wasn't long "Hey guys are you here?" Loyd said in the lobby. A group then appears from the elevator. It was Scott, Letha, Samantha and Letha. "Hey guys how have you been?" Loyd walking toward them. "We've been good. We didn't run into any trouble and when I say trouble I mean Veronica Nassau" Samantha said placing her hand on her chest relieved. Loyd looks at Samantha strangely yet intrigued. "What's up with the new get up?" Loyd said looking the outfit up and down. "I told you early on that I was a proud Texan. So I decided to sport a small cowgirl hat, leather pants and some cowgirl boots to match. Do you like it?" Samantha asked doing a three sixty.

"I think its great, it works for you" Loyd said scratching his head. "You don't like it do you?" Samantha asked with her hands on her hips with a smile. "No I like it its just I never took you for the type to wear that type of attire" Loyd said still trying to take in Samantha's new taste of clothing. "Yeah well I had all of this stuff packed away and I finally decided to wear it. Besides these pants are very sturdy. So if I slide they'll take the impact" Samantha said patting the brown leather pants. "I see" Loyd said looking at the pants. "So how was your trip?" Letha asked leaning up against the desk. Loyd looked away gripping his suitcases tighter. "What happened Loyd?" Scott asked growing concerned. "I.." Loyd struggled. "Come on Loyd don't pussyfoot just tell us straight out" Letha said growing annoyed with the suspense and hesitation. "I killed the man responsible for my parents death" Loyd said slowly bringing his back to his friends. They each wore a different look. Scott seemed horrified. Samantha covered her mouth and Letha held her position. "Okay, so you killed someone, so have we" Letha said unfazed by Loyd's confession. Loyd looked back in shock. "You three have killed people?" Loyd asked in disbelief. "Of course. You see long before we met you we knew each other. Within that time we were placed in dangerous situations that placed in a kill or be killed situation so here we are. We still care for you regardless. Is that a problem?" Letha asked bluntly.

"No not at all. I just never took Sam and Scotty for the killer types. But you Letha I can see you chopping someone's head without remorse" Loyd said looking at Letha laughing. "Hey I may be stoic and inexpressive at times but I am still a human too you know. So did get all of your money while you were there?" Scott asked curiously changing the topic. "Oh yes I did and I learned that my sword is wind based" Loyd said drawing Faye and showing it to his friends. "This is a really nice sword. I think the sheath is beautiful. Did your mother make that herself?" Samantha asked admiring the blade's sheath. "Yes she did. When I saw the man in my house I drew it and wind left it. Then when I got outside I was surrounded by the Glacier Point military. They shot at me. I took the bullets and killed them and made my way to the train station. But within that short time the sword proved itself worthy. But I don't think I've proven myself to it though" Loyd said looking at Faye. "Well time will tell. You have to stop selling yourself short Loyd. You've been through hell and back. You more than deserve to have Faye as your weapon and your partner" Letha said placing her hand on Loyd's head. "Thanks Lee" Loyd said smiling at her. "No problem" Letha said smiling back. "So here's another question. Just what the hell are we going to do about Veronica and her empire?" Samantha said removing her hat and examining it. "I don't know but one thing is for certain. We can't take her on at this point. We're nowhere near capable of taking her out" Loyd said going to sit behind the lobby desk.

"Well something has to be done. We can't just sit here and do nothing. Who knows what chaos and calamity she's befalling on the regions across the country" Scott said in panic. "Calm down Scott. She's not omnipotent she can be brought down just like everyone else. She's human too. We just have to find her weakness. I do have the power to negate her pain inducement but will that be enough to stop her? Another thing is we don't know if she has any powerful henchmen. I'm hoping not but she is a queen of an empire so we can definitely expect someone to be guarding her like an idiot" Letha said with her arms folded looking out the entry doors. "Letha has a point. We don't know anything about her but her name and occupations. That's not enough to go off of, at least not to me. We need to make sure if she arrives that we are powerful enough to at least withstand some type of impact from her and her henchmen. Loyd you can't freeze up like last time but you can't lose control either. You have to focus on whoever your opponent is. We can take care of ourselves in battle you've witnessed it. However if your overwhelmed in battle and it comes to that berserk point I can't guarantee you won't kill me. I got off by the hairs on my head last time. You have got to have a talk with your evil half and see if you two can come to an agreement. If that can't be reached then we're definitely screwed" Letha said looking back at Loyd.

"I just noticed something. Loyd has wolf ears, golden eyes, fangs and claws. What's going on with that?" Samantha said looking him over. "Is there a mirror around here?" Loyd asked looking 's one over there in the waiting area" Scott said pointing to a large mirror on Loyd's right. Loyd walks over to it and notices the difference as well. He then walks back over to his friends. "I've entered this form before as a child but it wasn't permanent" Loyd said looking at his friends. "Well maybe as you got older the form became permanent. Did anyone look at you strangely when you walking by?" Letha asked now leaning against the desk. "Actually no they were cheering for me when I was walking down the sidewalk. As far as mirrors are concerned I haven't looked in one lately. The bathroom I used lacked one. I think my parents may have removed it because of mindset. They didn't want me to think of myself as a monster" Loyd said looking down at the table. "Its a wonderful form. I hope you can stay in it" a deep familiar female voice said invading their ears. They turn around to see Etta standing the doorway. She is dressed in her leather outfit. Her sword Shelley is resting rightfully on her left waist. "What are you doing here?" Letha asked defensively getting up and jumping over the desk. Etta raised her hands in defense. "I'm not here to battle you guys. I'm here to to talk with Loyd privately outside" Etta said looking at Loyd smiling. "Be careful Loyd I don't trust that wench. She's an assassin after all" Letha said grabbing his shoulder. Etta just rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Everything is going to be just fine. Etta is good people. She won't bring any harm to me" Loyd said walking toward her. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" Letha yelled as they headed out the door. Letha shakes her head and turns to look at Scott and Samantha who shrug their shoulders. While outside Etta and Loyd walk down the sidewalk. "So what's going on?" Loyd asked looking at Etta. "Well while I was in recuperation the Northeast Bounty Hunters attacked our hideout. Jim was badly injured. Kitty came downstairs and took care of Jared Parker. Also I have a bad feeling about something else too" Etta said eerily looking at Loyd. "What feeling is that?" Loyd asked curiously looking at Etta calmly. "Well I think Veronica Nassau is secretly making moves. I don't know why I'm thinking this but I just have this feeling that's what she's up to" Etta said now looking straight ahead. "There's nothing wrong with that. I think she's scandalous enough to do something underhanded such as that. She's evil and an opportunist. That's why they thrive off of" Loyd said agreeing with Etta. "So have you and your group made any progress shifting towards her fortress?" Loyd asked looking at Etta. "No I just started walking again two days ago so we want to take things slow. But if she appears here and now my comrades are in the area. They'll come running without a doubt" Etta said smiling looking forward. Suddenly a building fell a few feet away from them.

"What the hell is going on!?" Loyd asked looking around him. Soon a eight foot demon grabs Loyd and slams him into a building. "Ahh!" Loyd screams in pain upon contact. "Loyd! Are you okay?" Etta yelled from the ground. "I'm okay" Loyd struggled to say. Etta drew Shelley and swung towards the demon. The sword coiled itself around the demons arm. The demon looked at Etta who had a good grip on Shelley. Etta then pulled on the handle and the demon flew her way. In the process let go of Loyd. "Barrier" Letha said and a barrier appeared around Loyd safely placing him on the ground. Letha looked at Etta angrily. "I knew you would lead him into a trap. You stay the hell away from our friend!" Letha yelled to Etta. Etta's comrades came and tried to assist her. "Don't worry guys I have this" Etta said as she impaled the demon straight through its then used Shelley to throw the demon into the nearby sewage system. "Its body will dissolve soon" Etta said putting Shelley back in its sheath. She then ran over to Loyd to see if he was okay. She kneels down next to him with a look of sadness on her face. "Are you okay?" Etta asked worriedly. "I'm okay" Loyd said looking up at Etta smiling with blood running down his mouth. When Letha arrives she kneels on the opposite side of Loyd. "Are you okay?" Letha asked concerned. "Are you sure because if your not we can get Sam to heal you up" Letha said checking him over. "I'm fine Lee, don't worry about it" Loyd said looking at Letha.

Letha then set her on eyes fiercely on Etta. "This is why I didn't want him going away alone with you. YOU LEAD HIM RIGHT INTO A TRAP!" Letha barked pointing her finger at the girl. Etta returned her the same expression. "HE'S ALIVE AND WELL ISN'T HE!? I MADE SURE HE WAS JUST FINE. I DON'T NEED YOU RUNNING BEHIND ME MAKING SURE HE'S UNHARMED. I AM A SKILLED SWORDSMAN JUST AS YOU ARE A SKILLED COMBATANT!" Etta said enraged getting to her feet. Immediately Jim and Scott appeared to pull the females away from each other. "JUST GET THE HELL OU T OF HERE. YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC GROUP. WE DID FINE ON OUR WITHOUT YOU!" Letha bellowed looking at them. "Pathetic?" Jim and Matt said in unison looking at each other and back at Letha. "You heard me. Your leader is nothing but trouble in the form of a tempting woman. Loyd is better off with us as friends. You four won't do anything but bring him down" Letha said with her hands on her hips firmly. "Well yo-" Etta placed her right arm out in front of Jim who silenced himself immediately. "I won't stop talking to Loyd because of one incident. We made a deal and because of Loyd I will keep that promise. Take care of yourself and your friends" Etta said turning and walking away from Loyd and his friends.

"Letha you didn't have to take it that far" Samantha said looking in the New England Phantoms direction. "Whatever she put him in danger. Demons didn't start appearing until she did" Letha said staring down the back of Etta's head. "Lets head back to the hotel and put the money in a safe place" Loyd said now on his feet. "Good idea" Scott said smiling hugely and they walk back to the hotel. When they get there they grab the suitcases and he splits it among his friends. "I don't need all this money. Besides you guys are probably need this later on anyway. Letha can I talk to you in private please?" Loyd asked and Letha got up from the floor and walked over to the waiting area. "Okay first off there's nothing going on between Etta and I. The demon did appear suddenly and she saved me doing what she did. Secondly you guys know that Rumiko is my girlfriend and I love her with all my being. I would never want to do something so hurtful to her. So could you take it easy when Etta is around?" Loyd asked looking at Letha pleadingly. Letha looked at him and sighed heavily. "Okay, but I was just being a friend and being there for you. You never know how people are until your placed in a dire situation. Those two in there are my family and your a new addition. I don't want to lose your friendship over my overprotective nature. Its just apart of who I am. Please don't take it to heart. When I'm upset I say things and they come off bitchy. But in reality you've known me long enough to know that I'm a caring individual underneath" Letha said looking at him with tears brimming her eyes. "I know" Loyd said with a reassuring smile getting up to hug Letha. "Thank you Loyd" Letha said rubbing his back sobbing quietly.

Elsewhere in northern Pennsylvania the New England Phantoms are resting in an abandoned house. "Etta are you cooled down now?" Matt asked leaned up against the kitchen walkway. "I'm fine, it just pissed me off that she acted like she was the only one who cares for someone. I may be an assassin but that's what I do for work. I'm doing what I do best for a living. She acts like I'm some kind of monster or something. I don't know if she ever killed anyone but I'm not ashamed to say that I have. Life sometimes call for bloodthirsty measuring results. The only accomplishment I managed to attain was a high school diploma at fourteen. Following graduation I discovered that my father killed my mother. I then left my parents house. College was something I gave a lot of thought to but I couldn't afford it. I still want to kill my father head for killing my mother. He never explained himself when I asked him why. But if I ever see him again I don't even want to know. There should be no reason why you would kill your soul mate. He went through seven women before marrying my mother and then he just up and kills her. That's something I just can't forgive. My mother was a kind woman who was generous. Although she was short tempered that didn't short come her personality. She despised the Midwest Empire and she challenged Veronica Nassau and they tied in power which angered Veronica. Now that I've been hired to kill her I'm going to fulfill my mothers silent death wish" Etta said looking at her comrades.

"So do you think Letha likes Loyd?" Jim asked sitting in a chair. "No I don't she's just a very caring friend. With that being said I've become a friend of his also. So I shouldn't be deprived of his friendship either. She isn't the only with a bond with him. Now at first my intentions may haven came off as evil but I love testing people's strength. Loyd as potential to become very powerful. However severely fear that if he becomes too powerful he could kill us all. That time he went berserk when we first met was proof enough. Despite being half demon Loyd is unlike any of the ones I've both on and off the battlefield. There's something different about him that I can't put my finger on. In all honesty I can understand why Letha is hostile towards me. Most humans shun half demons because of their hybrid heritages. But what she fails to realize is I'm not like most humans. Although I'm an assassin and alchemist I still care for people. Hell you guys are my family and I deeply care for you. I would be utterly devastated and enraged if you all died before me in battle. But hoping that won't happen I will continue to be there for you guys and vice versa" Etta said looking at her friends with fire in her eyes. Soon there was a knock at the door. Matt went to answer it. "Who is it?" Matt asked from the inside. "Martin Copperfield" the man said. Matt looked through the peephole and opens the door. He is then sent through a wall. "Did you guys hear that?" Jim asked getting up. "Yeah lets hurry" Etta said running to the living room.

Etta makes it to the front door and draws Shelley. She then swings at Martin and sends him flying several feet away. "You guys stay here and take care of Matt. I'll go handle that bastard" Etta said glancing back at her comrades. She then walks out of the house and down the street. When she sees him she stands several feet away. "You have a lot of guts to show your face before me after all these years" Etta growled looking at the man furiously. "Now is that any way to speak to your father?" Martin asked offended getting to his feet. "You hurt my comrade and you did something just as unforgivable" Etta said pointing Shelley at him."YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Etta screamed with tears running down her face. "That deep voice and those sharp eyebrows. Are you sure your not a female impersonator?" Martin asked sarcastically. "DON'T MOCK ME!" Etta said charging towards him angrily. Their blades clashed making electricity form and the cement rise around them. "You are just like that bitch mother of yours. The only difference is your a lot uglier and a nuisance" Martin said as the electricity separated them. "My mother was gorgeous and I'm not a nuisance. I am my mothers daughter" Etta said switching Shelley to whip state. "Exactly, the fact that you look just like her disgusts me" Martin said as black orbs appeared from his palms. "Same here, I'm ashamed to claim you as my father!" Etta barked swinging Shelley Martin's way. Martin then sent his blasts Etta's way. She pulled Shelley back to block one blast. The other entered her body and immobilizes her.

Martin laughs smugly running towards her. "Now that your body is incapacitated I can kill you!" Martin said as he is about to finish her. 'Mother I'm sorry I couldn't avenge your death and defeat Martin and Veronica.' Etta thought closing her eyes. Before Martin could deliver a blow to Etta her mother Eddi-Rue appeared and blocked Martin's fist. "What the hell are you doing here. Your soul should have ascended to the netherworld!" Martin said angrily. "I'm here to protect my daughter from you. You don't deserve to call yourself Etta's father or my husband. I don't know what I saw in you. After my death I finally realized what was going on. I felt I couldn't find better because I had been treated horribly by previous husbands and boyfriends. I thought you were different and decided to give you a chance. But during my lifetime I was too naive to see the evil in you. After my battle with Veronica I gave birth to Etta. Of course you weren't there and I don't fault you for that because you were just that sorry of a man. But now Etta has matured into a smart young woman and I'm damn proud of her. She has the strength she needs to defeat you and that whorish bitch Veronica Nassau" Eddi-Rue said as she placed her fingers inside Martins chest. She then released blue flames from her fingers and pierced him through his chest. Etta looked on with tears in her eyes. Eddi-Rue wore a long brown evening gown. Her hair was styled in a beehive. She looked back at Etta smiling. 'Mother?' Etta thought in disbelief. Eddi-Rue rubbed her face and looked back at Martin. "This isn't over. NOT BY A LONG SHOT!" Martin said as he retreated.

"Now that I've said my peace I can transition to the netherworld and receive my judgment" Eddi-Rue said hugging Etta. "I will defeat Martin and Veronica for your sake mother" Etta said as Eddi-Rue's light faded. "Thank you for being such a great daughter" Eddi-Rue said as she disappeared. Etta dropped to her knees and coughed up some blood. "D...damn him to hell" Etta said before she spat up more blood. She then got to her feet and started walking back to the house. Veronica's main henchmen Strike is on the rooftop and leaves.

Meanwhile at Veronica's castle Strike comes into the throne room where Veronica and Black Metal were. Strike comes in and bows down on one knee. "I have an update for you ma'am" Strike said with his head lowered. "What do you have for me Strike?" Veronica asked in calm voice. "The spirit of Etta Vipers mother appeared while she battled her father Martin" Strike said lifting his head. "Why thank you Strike. Its been a while since I seen that face around here. But there's no need to worry she's no longer a threat. Now I'll wait until the time is right so I can control Etta. I want her to be apart of my regime. What do you guys think?" Veronica asked looking at her two henchmen. "I think its a good idea. But we must handle her with care. She isn't a character to be taken lightly. She's almost similar to Rumiko as far as resistance is concerned" Black Metal commented looking at Veronica. "Oh I'm well aware of that so I'm going to take a different approach. "She has great strength which I think is admirable. But I think its going to take more than admiration to stop me" Veronica said crossing her arms and legs smiling. "So what are we going to do about Loyd and his friends?" Strike asked getting on his feet and looking at Veronica. "They are of no concern to me. Make no mistake however they will be dealt with accordingly. Specifically Letha has proven herself to be a powerful and a potential threat" Veronica said looking down at the ground.

"So what do you want us to do about her?" Black Bullet asked looking at Veronica. "Hmm I'm thinking about bringing her parents out of prison and letting her see them. However I have a deal I'm going to try and strike with her. If she refuses I will kill them before her very eyes. There shouldn't be any reason why she should refuse my help. I'm a very understanding individual as the two of you already know. Now I'm going to need the two you with me just in case those other two imbeciles try and defend her. I don't need the extra trash in my path while I'm trying to close a deal. Black Metal come with me. We're going to Purple Lotus Penitentiary in Central Ocean, New Hampshire to pay the Collin's a visit. When we return we're going to go and see their young miserable daughter" Veronica said getting up and leaving the throne room with Black Metal. In the hallway Black Metal walks in tow with Veronica. "My lady I have question" Black Metal said looking at Veronica. "Anything" Veronica said in her refined tone of voice.

"Since I'm coming with you do you think I'll be presenting a threat. I'm only asking because they never seen me before" Black Metal said explaining things to Veronica. "I don't think so. You could just be with me for any reason. I don't think they would have any reason to assume your trouble. When they see me of course they'll know I mean business. You don't have anything to worry about. If they make the first move then you know what to do" Veronica said as they walk outside onto the helicopter port and getting into the helicopter. "Thank you for having so much faith in me Queen Veronica" Black Metal said taking his seat. "Don't mention it" Veronica said buckling herself in looking out the window.


End file.
